


When I Look Into Your Eyes

by 8fullsunhyuck8



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Boys Kissing, Colors, Confused Lee Felix, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, One Shot, Sad Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Shot, although if yall want more i might write more, bc he's superior fite me, blonde felix, brown - Freeform, brown is an important color in this story, chan is in college, changbin just wants some lOoVE, felix and seungmin are sophomores, felix's broken korean uwu, hyunjin and changbin are juniors, other members aren't mentioned, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fullsunhyuck8/pseuds/8fullsunhyuck8
Summary: Brown. Changbin hated the color. All he yearned for was the sweet colors of the world around him, but he couldn't have them.Or, a soulmate AU where you can't see any color but the color of your soulmates eyes until you meet them, and then color becomes visible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> This is based off a prompt I saw and I loved it so I wrote about it. I hope you guys enjoy "When I Look Into Your Eyes"  
> <3333

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Mud, chocolate, tree trunks, and coffee. 

All of these things had something in common; They were some of the only things Changbin could see in color. At one point he had even dyed his hair brown just to savour the little bit of color he had in his dark world. But the now the boy hated the color. 

He dyed it black once again. 

Brown was just a reminder that he hadn’t found his soulmate yet. Every time he looked at his cappuccino in the morning, every time he saw a puddle of mud on a rainy day on his way to school, it served as a reminder to him that he still hadn’t found his other half that he had been searching for so long.

After a long restless night of sleep, the dreaded sound of his alarm woke him. It was reminding him that he had to get up and go to school, no matter how bad the insomnia was that he had the night before. Changbin groaned and rolled over to turn off the damn thing off, throwing himself back onto his bed with a distressed sigh after. Knowing that if he laid there any longer he would be late, he threw himself out of bed, quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag and phone. He stopped at his mirror, shades of gray surrounding him with just his eyes standing out in his reflection. Changbin turned away disappointed, and headed downstairs to leave for school.  It was sunny, but it wasn’t like that made any difference. He couldn’t see the sun, couldn’t see the ‘blue sky’ that everyone described; to him it was just warm. _But at least it’s better than it being cold or rainy_ , he thought, attempting to cheer himself up slightly. He put his headphones on, looking around at the gray world with the exceptions of the brown accents that Changbin decided that he hated.

The walk to his bus stop wasn’t a long one, so he reached it in just a few minutes and met up with his best friend, Hyunjin. 

“Binnie !” he heard younger call, grin on his face waving happily. Changbin couldn’t help but smile; his best friend being one of the few things that could cheer him up. He removed an earbud.

“Hey Jinnie” he said waving back as he reached the bus stop, “How was your weekend?” “It was good!  Hey, did you hear that there’s apparently a new kid?” Hyunjin said excitedly. “I heard from Seungmin that he’s from Australia!” 

Ah yes, Seungmin; Hyunjin’s soulmate and another one of Changbin’s friends. “Well that’s cool I guess Jinnie, but where exactly did Seungmin get that information from?” 

“So you know Chan-hyung? Well apparently this kid is Channie--hyung’s cousin! So Seungmin heard from him that his cousin was moving here and he told me because apparently he’s in Seungmin’s grade,” Hyunjin replied. Seungmin was in the year below Hyunjin and Changbin, meaning that both the new kid and Seungmin were sophomores. The bus pulled up and  everyone was piling on as Hyunjin continued babbling on about Seungmin, which made Changbin start to tune his best friend out. As much as he loved Hyunjin, soulmates were a hard topic for him and he couldn’t help but feel jealous. Changbin stared out the window as the bus drove by the gray landscapes, Hyunjin still talking.

“So then Seungmin; Changbin are you even listening to me?” Hyunjin growled with a pout on his face. 

Changbin quickly faced his best friend, “Huh? Yeah I’m totally listening,” he said. “Then what did I say idiot?” Hyunjin inquired, right as the bus pulled into the school.

“Oh would you look at that, we’re here! Sorry Jinnie, gotta go!” Changbin hurried off the bus, stuffing his headphones back into his ears and abandoning Hyunjin even though he knew the younger would be mad at him later for leaving him. Changbin just couldn’t stand to hear about how lucky Hyunjin is to have his soulmate and how much he loooves Seungmin. He shook the thoughts off, focusing on the music blasting in his ears and making his way through the crowd and to his class. Luckily, he made it right as the bell rang and made his way to his seat while putting his headphones in his bag. Changbin then subjecting his ears to the teacher droning on about linear and non-linear equations. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the bell that marked the end of first period rang, and the teen made his way to his locker to grab his English textbook and throw his notebook full of equations into the mess that is his locker. 

He slammed the door whilst a boy standing behind the door who looked like a lost puppy staring at his schedule. Startled, Changbin asked the boy “Can I help you?” 

“Um, what was that?” The small blonde boy asked in broken Korean, still looking down at his schedule. The deep voice that came from the soft looking boy startled Changbin even more than before, not expecting such a silky deep voice coming out of such a soft small boy.

“I asked if you needed any help?” Changbin questioned, tilting his head at the confused boy.

“Oh! Um, sorry! I don’t have the greatest Korean, I just moved here ” the blonde said sheepishly, still studying his schedule with great concentration and not looking Changbin in the eye. “I was wondering if you knew where room 864-” the small boy started finally looking up at Changbin.

“Holy shit” Changbin cursed staring at the new kid, the blonde boy just looking at the native with his mouth gaping in surprise, beautiful brown eyes wide. The two boys smiled at one another, happiness bubbling up within them.

**Because now, the world was full of color.**

****  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fall in love slowly, and then all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to continue this lovely story! as always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

 ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

  
The world was so bright.

 Shades, hues, it was all so overwhelming. Everything was so beautiful. Changbin sat appalled by the colors surrounding his vision, looking at everything, trying to put a name to each thing, not knowing what color belonged to each item. The elder had almost forgot about the other small boy, so engrossed in the newfound color, but he need not worry because the younger was doing the exact same thing.

  Snapping out of it once his vision landed upon the younger boy, he blushed realizing that the younger was even more cute with colors, even if he had no idea what each color was. Changbin looked at the pale boy, who was still gazing around not realizing that Changbin was indeed looking at him once again. The pair began to receive weird looks from peers passing by, and it was then that the younger finally looked at Changbin again and began to giggle, brown doe eyes wide with glee.

  Changbin smiled back, extending his hand out to the blonde boy, “Seo Changbin, I guess I’m your soulmate” he said grinning.

  “I’m Lee Felix, nice to meet you” the younger shook his hands, cheeks turning a beautiful shade of what Changbin now realized was red, only have knowing this because he had been told that blushing was red his whole life. “Red” Changbin mouthed, earning a confused glance from Felix.

  Realizing their hands were intertwined still, Changbin quickly dropped his hand, now feeling his face turn equally as warm as the younger’s. “It’s weird, huh?” he said, still overwhelmed with the amount of colors surrounding him.

  “Yeah, it really is” Felix replied, smiling. Changbin closed his locker, “So you needed to find room 864?” Changbin questioned, beginning to walk down the hall next to the younger; “Coincidentally, I indeed happen to being going to the exact same class as you” he said, cheeky grin on his face.

  The pair walked to class together, immediately hitting it off, and exchanging phone numbers as the bell rang for class. They completely talked the entire period, attempting to start to learn the names of the colors, earning many glares from the teacher.

-

  “So you’re a sophomore?” Changbin questioned, later that day as the pair walked to Changbin’s bus, having earlier decided that they would hang out after school together that day.

“Sophomore?” Felix questioned, looking confused.

“10th grade?” Changbin questioned, sympathizing with the boy remembering that he had just moved from Australia.

“Oh yeah, sorry I’m still learning some Korean, haha” the blonde admitted, awkwardly.

“That’s okay, Hyung will teach you!” Changbin said giggling.

“You’re in 11th grade right?, Channie hyung has mentioned you before” Felix asks.

“Yep, that’s me, he’s only saying good things though right? I’ll beat his ass if he isn’t” Changbin jokingly replies.

“Of course, don’t be silly Changbin hyung!” Felix jokes back.

 As time goes by and they get to know each other better, the pair live within each other’s company, soaking up every moment with one another, and becoming the best of friends.

-1 year later-

  It’s been a year since Changbin met the light of his world. 12 whole months since Changbin had seen color for the very first time. 6 months since he began dating that boy that brought the color into his life.

He’s so happy.

  Changbin’s alarm blares, but the boy has been awake. It’s the couple’s sixth month anniversary after all. He quickly gets ready, fixing his newly dyed brown hair and making himself look presentable, and sends Felix a good morning text.

“Good morning princess, I hope you had an amazing sleep. Happy 6 months, I’ll see you at noon”

  And at noon precisely, he shows up at Felix’s house, to pick him up for their celebration. Felix is wearing a pink hoodie and sweats, freshly dyed hair blonde, freckles twinkling like stars, looking cute as ever. The boys leave the house, heading to the park where they spent their first date.

 As they walk together, hand in hand Changbin notices the things around him, tree trunks, dirt, the coffees they had bought earlier, his hair and most importantly Felix’s eyes.

 They stop under a tree, and Changbin faces the younger, smiling and holding his hands in the blonde boy’s small ones. “Happy anniversary, I love you princess, Thank you for being mine” Changbin says, Felix blushing at the pet name that Changbin always reserves for him. Changbin pulls a box out of his pocket, and hands it to Felix, who opens it slowly.

 The box contains a necklace, heart shaped charm carved out of brown oak wood, a C and F in calligraphy. “It’s so beautiful Binnie, I love you” Felix says, voice breaking. Changbin slips the necklace over his boyfriend’s neck and presses his lips against the younger’s softly. The kiss goes on for what feels like hours, and yet only seconds at the same time. _I could stay like this forever_ , Changbin thought, smiling and deepening the kiss even more, losing himself in the moment.

  **Brown.**

  Maybe at one point the chocolates and wood and mud puddles brought him sadness, but now the color meant the world to Changbin.

  Sure, brown was not the prettiest color in the world, but brown was the color of Felix’s eyes. Brown meant comfort, brown meant happiness and safety.

**Brown was home.**

 

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all folks, I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed "when I look into your eyes" im sorry it took so long, ive been so unmotivated due to depression and shit, but its finally here, and if you've stuck along for the journey, kudos and thank you so much for being patient. as always, I love you all, comments and kudos are always appreciated and I tend to respond fairly quick to comments! love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It really means the world to me, and feel free to leave comments, kudos and if you want me to write more, let me know! I love you guys!!! <333


End file.
